Rise of the Lyokos
by Xxforget-me-not6xX
Summary: X.A.N.A has exposed the secret of Lyoko and the Lyoko Warriors. On top of that he ruins their lives as well forcing them to live in hiding from the government and fend for themselves. Now exiled from society and their families, can they survive long enough to defeat X.A.N.A once and for all or will they be hunted down like animals? AXJ, YXU pairing featured.
1. Chapter 1: Phase 1

_**Ch.1 phase 1**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Code Lyoko.**_

_**This is my first Code Lyoko fabric is I'm still trying to get some ideas going. I had a couple other fanfics I'm trying to finish. So please be patient. Other than that, hope you enjoy and plz review.**_

_**See ya.**_

**Prologue**

At the Hermitage, the Lyoko Warriors were sleeping peacefully for the first time in months. They five were left to fend for themselves in order to survive. They did whatever they could to survive such as gathering water from the nearby river, fishing, hunting, rarely gathering food by stealing from stores and keeping watch for the authorities. Life for them has never been this hard. However they still have each other. They sort of become their own family. Why are they doing this? How did they come to this? Well, this started about 3 months ago.

It was breakfast at Kadic, and all 5 people in the group were present at the table, talking about anything.

"Hey Odd, ready for that physical test?", Ulrich asked as he at his plate of eggs.

Odd looks up for his food and swallows whatever was in his mouth. He the answers his friend with a smug look, "You know I am. 'Sides even if I wasn't , it's a P.E. test. Who knows what ridiculous course Jim set up."

"Speaking of Jim, Jer, you ready for this."

"All of you know that sports aren't my forte.", Jeremie reminded the group as he read his book.

"C'mon Einstein, just give it your best shot. Do that and I bet that Jim will finally stop yelling at you."

"For once.", Yumi teased the blond genius with one of her rare smiles.

The others laugh at Yumi's comment. The first bell rings and all students disperse to their classes. All say goodbye to each other. The girls went one way and the guys the other.

In Jeremie's room, everything was silent and in order. Unfortunately, the same couldn't be said for his computer. On his screen, a row of green pillars appear on the screen. One however, turned from green the an yellow-orange color. In the Forest sector of Lyoko, trees forever stretch to the digital sky with pieces of land floating in the air. There, a white tower stood on the edge of a cliff. A peaceful bluish white aroura covered the tower, until it turned red, the color it turns when .A. has activated it.

On Earth, a young reporter with a short brown hair, white shirt and brown vest, brown pants, blue sneakers, and carrying a large, green jansport back pack on his back walked down the street toward the park entrance as he hummed a tuned. He walks past a lamp post. Over him, black smoke leak from the bulb and coils itself on the top of the post. The living smoke points down as if it was looking down. It sees reporter walking by and starts slithering down towards him.

The reporter looks around looking for something to film. "I really hope I find something for this blog. Something good enough to promote me. I've been suck as an intern reporter for 2 years too long. Wish I had something or someone to help me out here." Little did he know his wish will come true. The black smoke flew towards him. The reporter saw it and screamed for his life only to give the smoke an entrance to access his body. Once the smoke was gone, he startedto fizz like a computer screen and his circular pupils were replaced by Lyoko symbols. X.A.N.A.. The possessed man continued walking down the sidewalk to the park entrance and on his way to the factory.

He reachs the factory bridge and crosses it and into the factory. Once inside, he walks into the elevator and pulls out four small spy cameras from his back pack. With the kids at school, it gave X.A.N.A more than enough time to plant the spy cams inside. He hides two in spy cams in the supercomputer room. Next, he goes back to the elevator and down to the scanners an hides another one. Once he was done, he leaves the room old building and walks away. With phase 1 of his plan complete, now to wait for phase 2. He hides in the park and waits for the kids to arrives, which shouldn't be too much longer.

Back at Kadic, the bell has just rung signaling the end of the first class. Jeremie first heads to his room to pick up something. He enters his room only to find his computer showing an alert. An activated tower. The genius took out his cell and called up the gang. "Hello? Aelita, Yumi. We've got trouble. X.A.N.A.'s at it again. See you there." Jeremie hangs up and runs out of the room and calls Ulrich and Odd as he leaves the building and into the forest without anyone noticing.

Ulrich, Odd, Yumi, and Aelita met Jeremie at the manhole. Ulrich uncovers the manhole and the others climb down leaving Ulrich the last to go in and close the manhole. They run down the sewers and grab their skateboards or scooters racing down the sewers as if they were the TMNT. The Lyoko Warriors reach another manhole ladder putting their gear aside and started climbing up the ladder uncovering the lid and ran inside the factory to the elevator. Little did they know, X.A.N.A was watching them ffall into his trap. He watches them run into the elevator and descend to the supercomputer room. X.A.N.A presses a button on his host's remote. Immediately, the cameras started recording everything going on in the factory. On his device, he watches the Lyoko Warriors get into their prepare for battle. Phase 2 has commenced.

_**Stay tuned more might come out tonight.**_


	2. Chapter 2: Phase 2

_**Ch. 2 Phase 2**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Code Lyoko or anything in it.**_

_**Sorry, I wanted to post this last night, but it ended up getting deleted and I had to start over. As frustrating as it sounds, I think the second time I typed this, it was better than the first. Hope you enjoy.**_

The gang ran inside the factory and into the elevator. The elevator descended to the lower depths of the factory. The first stop it made was to the supercomputer room. Jeremie was the only one to get off on this floor. He headed for the supercomputer and turned to his friends. "You all know the drill."

The Lyoko Warriors nodded and descended down further into the scanner room. There was only three empty scanners four the four of them. Aelita was the first to take a scanner as usual. The remaining three looked at each other to see who's going next.

"I'll go.", Ulrich volunteered. He immediately walked inside the scanner and turned back seeing whether the next person was Odd or Yumi.

Yumi looked at the odd haired boy waiting for him to go. "Lady's first.", Odd gestured with a smug smile. Yumi walked into the third scanner. The scanner doors closed with the three inside. Jeremie's voice came over the intercom.

"Get ready guys.", said Jeremie as he typed in the codes for the virtualization process. "Scanner Aelita. Scanner Yumi. Scanner Ulrich."

A beam of light descended on their bodies sending the data to the supercomputer automatically choosing their player cards. "Transfer Aelita. Transfer Yumi. Transfer Ulrich. Virtualization."

The three were transported into a highway of wires taking them to their virtual destination, Lyoko. Three figures formed as their bodies were virtualized into Lyoko. All three warriors landed on their feet and took a look around for X.A.N.A.'s monsters.

"Your turn Odd.", said Jeremie as he typed in the codes.

"Way ahead of you." Odd has ready entered the scanner.

"Scanner Odd. Transfer Odd. Virtualization."

Within seconds, Odd was virtualized. He landed in all fours and caught up with the gang. "Okay, Einstein we're all here."

"Great, now head for the tower and hurry."

"Where?", asked Odd.

"Uh,...", Jeremie ran a scan for the tower's location. The computer located the tower's postition. "2 miles due 90°E."

"Well what are we waiting for? Let's do this.", said Odd getting a head started like he was in a race. "Bet I can blast more monsters than you guys."

"Your on, Odd.", Ulrich accepted The cat boy's challenge. Ulrich, Yumi, and Aelita headed east for the activated tower. After a few minutes, Yumi felt something was wrong with this picture.

"Hey, Jeremie, do you see anything after us? Seems a little too quiet for my taste.", said Yumi.

"I don't see anything. I advised caution. X.A.N.A has pulled this trick in the past.", said jeremie look the monitor. He watched as they closed in on the tower, 12 red triangles appeared in the computer screen. The belong quickly warned the warriors, "Hey, guys. There's four crabs and kankerlet coming your way."

"On it.", said Ulrich as he withdrew his sword.

"Super sprint!",the samurai ran towards one of the crabs at high speed. The crab started blasting lasers at the group, particularly Ulrich. He dodged the lasers and jumped into the air. He then stabs the crab in the Lyoko mark. Ulrich quickly jumps up into the air as the first crab explodes and threw his sword at the second crab. The sword sliced its way through the crab and landed blade first into the ground. The crab stumbles for a few seconds and finally explodes. Ulrich lands on his feet and runs to pull his sword out.

"Two crabs down, one to...gah!", Ulrich was hit in the midsection and falls to the ground.

The supercomputer screen showed where Ulrich. Jeremie saw Ulrich's avatar's showing the damage he had taken by blanking red in his midsection. The boy genius spoke into his headset and checked on Ulrich, "You've taken heavy damage. You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"Good. Be more careful you've got a swarm of kankerlets coming right at you."

"We're taking care of it.", said Yumi as she threw two fans at a couple of kankerlets. One dodged the fan while the other was sliced in half and exploded. The fans, like boomerangs, returned to her hands. The swarm started firing at the warriors.

"Laser arrow!", Odd shouted as he shot arrows from his wrist. The arrows flew through the air and hits two kankerlets. The kankerlets kept shooting at the warriors.

Aelita took cover behind a boulder. She charged a pink energy sphere and blasted it at a kankerlet. Within an instant, that kankerlet was killed. the swarm resumed shooting and she takes cover once again. Aelita charges another sphere and see Odd firing at the kankerlets, but was hit on the side by a laser. "Odd!", she ran after Odd as she blasted an energy ball at the kankerlet that shot him.

Odd saw Aelita come his way with one ready to fire at her. Before it could, Odd shot an arrow at the insect. "Aelita, head for the tower, we'll hold them off." Aelita did as she was told and ran to the tower. Odd got up ready to battle again. "Alright, if its a fight you want, its a fight you get." He ran at the remaining kankerlets of the swarm.

Aelita ran to the tower unaware of a infamous creature hiding behind the tower.

Ulrich, Odd, and Yumi were all done fight all of X.A.N.A.'s monsters. "That's the last of them.",said Yumi.

"AAAAAAHHH!"

A scream came from the tower's direction. The three sees Aelita wrapped around the tentacles of none other Scyphozoa.

"Aelita!", Yumi shouted as she ran towards the jellyfish monster.

"What's going on?", Jeremie asked watching the monitor.

"The scyphoozoa, it has Aelita. We're closing in on them.", Yumi answered.

"Hurry!" ,Jeremie commanded.

The three raced towards Aelita. Though, they were too late. The scyphozoa had downloaded all it needed into her mind. The monster then dropped her off gentley as if she was a delicate rose. Due ti past experience, Ulrich and Yumi kept their distance, but Odd kept running.

"Odd don't!", Ulrich tried to warn him, but the cat boy kept going.

Odd turned Aelita over to her back and lifted her head. "Aelita?", Odd said to her as if she was dead. Unaware, Aelita charged an energy sphere in her left hand under Odd. By the time Odd noticed, she released the sphere which caused him the fly back and instantly devirtualize.

"ODD!", Ulrich and Yumi called his name in unison as the drew there weapons preparing to battle X.A.N.A.-fied Aelita.

On Earth, Odd returned to the scanner and came out gasping for air.

On Lyoko, Aelita was throwing energy spheres at the samurai and geisha. Yumi dodges one sphere and Ulrich blocks the other. Yumi threw her fans at the elfin. Aelita dodges both, but as the two fans turned back to Yumi, one fan misses Aelita and returns to Yumi. One however hit Aelita in the back and returned to its owner. Aelita runs back towards the activated tower.

"Keep her away from that tower.", Jeremie warned.

"What do you think we're doing?", said Ulrich.

Back on Earth, Odd enters the supercomputer room watching the screen with Jeremie. "What's happening?", asked Odd.

"Aelita's been X.A.N.A.-fied and is trying to get to the tower and Ulrich and Yumi are playing keep away."

"Do you know what gets me? Why would X.A.N.A want access to an activated tower? I mean if he wanted to deactivate it he can, can't he? what happens if she does get to that tower?"

"I don't know, but we can't let her get to the tower. Who know what X.A.N.A.'s up to."

On Lyoko, Aelita was already hit a few times. All three Lyoko Warriors were already holding on a thread with their last remaining life points. Just one more hit and it will be all over. Aelita charged up two more energy spheres and shot both at Ulrich. He able to dodge one, but was hit with the second and devirtualized. On Earth, he was returned to the scanner. Upon exiting, he groaned in defeat. It was now up to Yumi to stop Aelita.

Aelita shot another sphere at Yumi. She misses the geisha. Yumi threw both fans at Aelita, but the elfin used her energy spheres to block the fans. Aelita made a break for the tower. Yumi runs after Aelita as well as picked up her fans. Yumi looks over to the side and spots a boulder. Suddenly, a lightbulb went up in her head. The geishe stops and closes her eyes and places two fingers from each hand on her temples.

On Earth, the boys saw that Yumi had completely stopped chasing Aelita. "Why did she stop?", asked Ulrich.

"Yumi, what are you doing? You're letting Aelita get away. Yumi? Yumi?", Jeremie called her name but no response.

A whitish aurora formed on the outline of her body. Nearby, the boulder too shone a whitish aurora. The boulder began to float up and headed towards Aelita. Aelita was just a few metres away from the tower. She suddenly sees a boulder hovering over her. She sees that she was almost to the tower and tries to out run it. Fortunately, before she could step foot in the tower, the boulder dropped right on top of her. Aelita moves out of the away. The boulder landed in front of the tower blocking the entrance. Once that was done, Yumi resumed chasing after Aelita.

Aelita tried to find another way in. She turns around and saw that Yumi had caught up to her. The girls engage in a staring contest. Aelita charged another energy sphere and Yumi drew one fan. Each prepared to attack. After a few more seconds of silence, both exchanged attacks at the same time. Time slowed as the fan and the sphere passed each other side by side. As time sped up once again, both girls hit by their weapons and devirtualized within seconds. Just like that, the battle was over.

The boys sigh in relief. All three ran to the elevator and descended to the scanner room. There, they meet up with then girls who just got out of the scanners.

"You guys okay?", asked Ulrich.

"Yes, we're fine. Thanks, Yumi.", Aelita thanked her Japanese friend.

"No problem."

In Lyoko, the activated tower automatically deactivated.

"I don't believe it. X.A.N.A. just deactivated the tower himself. Why did he do that?",Jeremie wondered out loud as the gang stood behind him watching the montior.

"Maybe he realized that this plan sucked. I mean what was he trying to accomplish? Nothing weird happened to us or anybody. If you ask me, a total waste of time.", said Odd.

"We can figure this out later. For now let's just return to the past.", said Ulrich.

"We can't. Since Aelita didn't deactivate the tower, I didn't get the codes for Return to the Past. Everything will stay the way it is.", Jeremie explained. "Let's get back to school. We don't want to be late for our physical test."

"Agreed.", said Yumi.

The Lyoko Warriors exited the supercomputer room and ascended to the first floor of the factory. All left the building and went back into their sewer shortcut.

Hidden in the park, the X.A.N.A. possessed reporter stopped recording everything he needed. The possessed reporter went inside the factory and picked up all the hidden spy cams. He palces them back in his host's back pack along with his remote. The reporter then left the factory. He headedmfor the park entrance. As soon as he was near a few bushes, X.A.N.A. left his host's body, letting fall behind them and left the man temporarily unconscious. The ghost quickly slithered back to the lamp post from where he came from and back to his domain.

A few minutes later, the reporter woke up rubbing his head. "Ugh. What happened? Why am I laying behind the bushes?", the reporter tried to remember as he got up and left the park. He soon shrugged it off and went back searching for a story.


	3. Chapter 3: Hellish Dreams

**Ch. 3 Hellish dreams**

**Alright, ch. 3 is finally up and ready. So I ain't gonna keep you guys enjoy.**

Later that night, back at Kadic, dinnertime was being held in the cafeteria. The one time of day when student meet, greet, and catch up with their friend to talk and relieve all the crap they dealt with during day. A time when you can just dish out all that went on at school.

"Man, what a day! Can't wait for bed.", said Ulrich.

"You said it.", Odd agreed.

Odd, Ulrich, and Aelita were headed for their usual table carrying dinner in their hands.

At the group's table, Jeremie was sitting there, with dinner and everything, still thinking about their latest adventure in Lyoko. "Why would X.A.N.A want to activate a tower and attack Aelita to only to deactivate it himself in the end? It doesn't make any sense?", he thought. Even he himself was starting to get a headache from all this.

"Hey, Einstein.", Odd greeted Jeremie as he sat down at the table. Jeremie looks up at his friend.

"Hey, guys.", he greeted back.

"What's the matter, Jeremie?", Aelita asked.

"Nothing. Just thinking."

"Your still thinking about what happened in Lyoko earlier. It's all in the past, Jeremie. Just relax.", said Aelita.

"I wish I can, but doesn't it bother any of you that what X.A.N.A did doesn't make any sense. I mean why would he get Aelita to access a tower. An activated tower. Plus, has anyone noticed that William hasn't' showed up at all. Usually he would be the one playing keep away with us while Aelita gets to a tower. Something's wrong."

The others were thought about it for a moment. All the pieces in this puzzle didn't fit. Activating a tower, getting Aelita to the tower and not get William? What was the point of this plan? Soon, the thought of it became too nerve racking for them. Mostly Odd. His mind was about explode from all this thinking. Ulrich and Aelita notice this and decide to stop thinking about it before the same think happens to them.

"Uh, Jeremie. Maybe we should stop thinking about it. You should do the same.", Aelita suggested as she looked at poor Odd.

"But what if X.A.N.A. is trying to..."

"Cool it there, Jer. You're really letting all of this get your head. Maybe we should eat and enjoy the night, alright?", asked Ulrich.

"I guess."

The others ate in silence since their brains were still strained about X.A.N.A. latest plans.

"Night, Aelita.", said Ulrich as he, Odd and Jeremie headed to the boys' side of the dorm building.

"Good night."

Aelita walked to girls' side and went to her room. She change into her night wear. She grabbed Mr. Puck and got into her bed fell asleep.

Aelita strange russeling sound, but ignors it and continues to sleep. A second russeling is heard. She cracks one eye open and falls back into a light slumber. The same noise comes back a thitd time,only louder. Aelita opens here eyes almost immediately. Her eyes were stilling blurry from her sleep. The russeling is head again. It sounded like a grass. Wait, grass? Aelita quickly sat up, eyes vision fully adjusted, only to find out she was in the forest. The girl looks up at the sky. Daytime. She feels the grass and soil underneath her feet and gentle breeze blowing on the side of her face.

"How did I get here? What time is it?", Aelita asked herself as she rose up and takes a look at her surroundings. She notices she was in her Lyoko wear. "Why am I wearing this? How did I get into this?"

The girl hears another russel, this time coming from a bush. "Who's there?"

A shadowy figure watches Aelita from another bush. Aelita senses this and turns around. By the time she could get a look at the figure, it vanished. She looks around her surrounding once more and on the corner of her eye, she saw a figure run across the bushes from one tree to another. Another figure catches her eye, another in the trees. She runs in the direction of the school. As she runs, she sees three shadowy figures run past her. She keeps running and running til she sees one of three figures standing in her path hiding under the shade of the trees. Aelita stops and runs to the left but is cut off by another. She turns the opposite direction only to find the third in her way. The girl trembles in fear as the three figures slowly step out from the shade into the the sunlight. The light reveals the three figures as Ulrich, Odd, and Yumi.

"Oh, it's just you guys. For a second there, I thought you were...", Aelita noticed something was wrong in this picture.

All three were dressed in their Lyoko clothing as well. Yumi and Ulrich had their weapons except Odd. Their heads were down with the looks of sadness. The kind of look that child has when he or she had done something they knew was wrong and regretted doing it. Though, it wasn't their clothing, withdrawn weapons, of the sad faces that stood out of place. No, it was something more obvious. A red sticky substance was splattered on their clothes and speckled their faces. It was even dripping from their weapons in small, thick droplets. The breeze came back and carried the scent of the substance. The scent of freshly shed blood.

"Ulrich, Yumi, Odd, why do you have blood on yourselves?", Aelita asked, but all three remained silent, frozen in their current state.

"We had to do what needed to be done. We had no choice.", said a familiar voice. Aelita turns around and sees none other than Jeremie.

"Jeremie, where did you come from? What's going on?"

"Go to the school and see for yourself."

Aelita hesitated for a moment. She turns her head to the right and sees the school grounds nearby.

"Well. What are you waiting for? Take a look.", Jeremie encouraged Aelita to seek the answers to her questions.

She takes up Jeremie's offer and slowly walks to the Kadic school grounds. She looks at her friends' blood covered faces. Her heart beated faster as she came to the edge of the forest. Once she exited the forest, she puts a hand on her forehead shielding her eyes from the sun's light. Her eyes adjusted to the light for a few seconds before they became fully adjusted. Then, she gasps in horror of what was she had witnessed: the school yard was splattered with blood. The blood of children and teachers of different ages. Bodies were scattered across the area, intact or with severed body parts. Oh, but children and teachers weren't the only ones. Among them, were special unit officers. The bodies of both these men and women laid there lifeless. Life everyone one else who weren't able to escape with there lives, their eyes were glazed, bodies pale and cold. It a was sickening sight. Aelita finally had enough.

The rest of the gang walked towards her. She turns around in disbelief. Tears flooded within her eyes. Got on her knees, and head down and begged, "Please tell me you didn't do this. Please tell me it was X.A.N.A.'s doing."

Jeremie looks at Aelita with a cold, empty, stare. Uncaring, unfeeling, unlike him. "Aelita, we didn't do this.", said Jeremie. Aelita looks up with sad hope. Though that hope didn't last long. Jeremie spoke again, "Ulrich, Yumi, Odd, and you did it. All for X.A.N.A.!"

A black mist appeared from behind Jeremie. The giant mist carried the the Lyoko eye meaning one thing, X.A.N.A.! She stood in fear in his very presence. X.A.N.A. wrapped a black mist tentacle around the boy genius. Aelita knew what it was planning to do.

"Jeremie, look out!", she called out.

The boy didn't answer and was pulled into the mist.

"Jerrreemiee!", Aelita called out his name, but no response.

A voice sinister as Satan's came from the living mist. It said to the girl, "It's true, child. If don't believe me, look at yourself."

She did just that. Aelita looks down at herself and to her horror, the blood of the innocent splattered on her clothing. Her lifts and looks at her hands. Sticky and covered in red. She looks back at the corpses. Out of the all the bodies on the ground, very few had large holes in the bodies. There was only thing that could of made those blast marks. Her energy spheres. As she got up, the world started spinning. X.A.N.A.'s once again filled the air. She closed her eyes and covered here ears with her blood covered hands. She the laughs got louder, her heart beat fastens, the world spins faster. She could couldn't take it anymore. It was too much, TOO MUCH!

Aelita screamed at the top of her lungs in sheer horror, pure insanity. She began to stumble. She fell on the ground with a small thud.

THUMP!

Aelita instantly gathers herself and finds that she was sitting on floor of her dorm. She was covered in cold sweat and face red. The girl looks at her surroundings. She was back in her room. She frantically checks her body. She was not in her Lyoko wear and there was no blood located on any part of her body.

"Oh, thank God. It was only a nightmare. A horrible nightmare.", Aelita sighs in relief as she realizes it was all in her in her head. Aelita takes a deep breathe, gets up and picks up Mr. Pück, and gets back in her bed.

Aelita tried to fall back to sleep, but couldn't. That nightmare gave her such a friend. Her friends turnered into emotionless murderers, aligned with X.A.N.A, the death of many young students, she couldn't get it out of her head. It seemed so real, yet it wasn't. Why would she dream such...such chaos? She finally had enough of this and became frustrated.

Aelita tried to convince herself, "Come on Aelita, it was only a dream and just a dream. None of this has happened and never will. Just relax and get some sleep. Everything will be okay." Unfortunately, she unable to sleep for the rest of the night due to her fear replaying images from her nightmare within her mind. A thought popped in the back of her mind, "Even if it was real, why would X.A.N.A want us to kill these people. Much less get us to do it?"

That thought was the very thing that freed her head from this nightmare and finally was able to fall asleep. Just peaceful, sleep.

**A/N: I might revise the ending of ch.2 to make this story fit some. I said I MIGHT. I'm not changing the story. Stick around for ch.4.**


	4. Chapter 4: From Virtual to Reality

_**Ch. 4 From Virtual to Reality**_

_**Happy holidays and Merry Christmas everyone. I wanted to finish this chapter earlier, but I was always changing things up to make this a great chapter, so I decided to wait til Christmas as a gift from to you. So anyways, I hope your enjoying the holidays with your families, friends, and those who bring joy to you life, waiting for Santa, feasting, and giving and receiving**_ gifts._** Pray to lord or whatever god you have in your religion, and thank thank them for your life you are given right now and the new year. See ya'll. **_

_**MERRY CHRISTMAS AND A HAPPY NEW YEAR!**_

Next morning, the gang was sitting at their usual table as they always do. On the other hand, Aelita was still a little tired from last night's nightmare. Her body felt heavy and she kept fighting off the feeling of sleepiness. Yumi noticed this. Usually, she is fully awake, alert, and already taking.

"Aelita, are you alright?", asked Yumi putting a hand on her shoulder.

Aelita jumped a the touch of Yumi's hand. "Huh? Oh, I'm fine. I just had a rough night, that's all."

"You sure?"

"Yes. Thank you for your concern."

In the Ice Sector of Lyoko, a tower sat on the edge of the flat glacier. Its whitish-blue aurora had changed to a red color.

Outside an building, photographs, reporters, and many other employees of Les temps modernes. Reginald Wallis, the reporter from yesterday, was walking from his car and headed to the elevators. With him, he has his camera and backpack as usual. Over head, the black smoke, X.A.N.A., once again emerges into the real world. He follows Reginald to the elevator inconspicuously. The reporter presses the up button and waits for the elevator to open up. X.A.N.A. closes in on Reginald. The elevator door opens up and Reginald steps in. Reginald turns around to face the elevator doors. At that moment, X.A.N.A. rushes in like a snake striking at its prey.

On the fifth floor, the elevator doors open. Reginald comes out, face showing no emotion. The pupils in his eyes replaced with lyoko symbols. The man walked over through the office to his boss's office.

"Good Mornin', Regi. How's the search?", Cornelis, a friend of Reginald, greets from his cubicle. He was promoted last year and was hoping his friend would be promoted sometime to work together and become the best reporters the company's ever had.

The possessed reporter walked by him as if he was nothing to him. Cornealis looks at the walking down the office as if he was miffed. The man got up got out of his cubicle and caught up with his friend to see what was wrong with him.

"Reginald? Regi? You okay? What are you upset about? Regi, speak to me.", "Reginald" ignored the man kept walking til he came to Jaques Dessalines's, his boss, office.

The French-African man was going over and correcting the latest reports, reviews, and other papers. He hears a knock at the door. He sets the papers down and looks up. "You may enter.", he answered.

"Reginald" opens the door, enters the office, and walks up to his boss's desk.

"Good morning, Reginald. What can I do for?"

The reporter didn't say anything. Instead he looks down at the man with a blank expression. Dessalines started to become uncomfortable with his stare as if he was talking to a mysterious stranger.

"Reginald, are you okay? Is there something you need?"

The took of his back pack and opened it. There he pulls out the spy cam recoding device and gived the device to Dessalines. The man looked confused when he was given the device. He looks at his suddenly mute intern.

"Reginald, what is this?", asked the boss.

"Reginald turned on the device and pressed play. The device started playing footage of five kids in some place and what seems to be a computer. Then the footage switches over to four kids in a room with three tubes. The first three entered the tubes. The man here's a boy saying things like "Scanner Aelita" and "Transfer Ulrich". But what really got him was the virtualization part. When the boy said "Virtualization", all three kids disappear, like magic. Oh, but there was more. For the nex few minutes he mentions like X.A.N.A. and Lyoko. A few minutes go by and he sees the kids one by one return to the pods.

"Amazing.", said Dessalines. He wasn't totally sure what was going on, but it was not like anything he has ever seen. Three kids get into a tube and disappear. Then a few minutes later, they reappear.

"Reginald. I must say this is an...an...an truly amazing video. Authentic and amazing. This might be the story that won't get you promoted. It will. Just find out more information about these kids and what they do and you've get yourself a full-time, full paying job.

The French-African man extended his hand to the intern. The two men shake on it. Dessalines smiles while the possessed reporter's expression remained blank. The intern nodded, and with that he left and walk back to office. His friend heard everything and waited for him.

"Congrats, Regi. Looks like we're going to be partners after all.", said Cornealis. "How's about we go out after work. My treat."

Regional kept walking leaving the man without an answer.

"I'll take that nas a no. I understand."

Back at the Kadic cafeteria, an alert came up on Jeremie's laptop. He gasp at the screen showing a yellow-orange tower. "Guys, X.A.N. just activated another tower in the Ice Sector."

"This early in the morning? What's he up to now?", Ulrich was surprised that X.A.N.A. would try out his new plans this early.

"Don't know yet, but we've go to activated that tower.", said Jeremie.

'Well, what are we waiting for? Let's get going.", said Odd as he grabbed his things. The gang followed suit and raced out of the cafeteria and toward the forest.

Outside on the school grounds, Jim was walking around making sure everything was okay and nobody was causing trouble. As he turned to the corner of the school. He saw the Lyoko Warriors running into the forest not noticing that he was watching them.

"Now, where on earth are they going?", he asked himself. He was about to follow them until the school bell rang. He knew he has to traffic the students into the building and make sure no one was nor planning to skip any classes. So finding out their secret was going have to wait.

The gang ran through the forest and to the manhole. Odd lifted the cover allowing the others in. They climbed down the ladder to the sewer floor. The gang grabbed their gear and rode the sewers. At the factory, a manhole cover rises up from the ground. The gang rose up from the sewers and got up onto the bridge. They ran to the factory and swung down on the cables to the lower floor and got into elevator. The elevator descended down the to the supercomputer first letting Jeremie out. Odd, Ulrich, Yumi, and Aelita went down the to the scanner room.

When the elevator reaches the scanner room, Aelita had already ran into the first scanner.

"I'll go first.", said Ulrich as he ran to the second scanner.

"You going Odd?", Yumi asked. Usually, he and Ulrich were the first to go along with Aelita.

"Lady's first.", he said as he gestured.

Yumi entered the scanner. Jeremie entered the codes and started the process .

"Scanner Aelita. Scanner Ulrich. Scanner Yumi. Transfer Aelita. Transfer Ulrich. Transfer Odd. Virtualization."

The first three warriors were virtualized within seconds and landed on their feet. The three waited for Odd to eneter the virtual world.

"Alright, Jer, were here.",said Ulrich.

"Good, I'll send in Odd."

Back on Earth...

"You ready, Odd?", asked Jeremie as he fired up the scanner for the next warrior.

"Always."

"Get ready. Scanner Odd. Transfer Odd. Virtualization."

Odd was completely virtualized and land on his feet.

"Where's the tower?", asked Aelita.

"2.5 miles 36° SE."

"Can you send us our vehicles?", asked Yumi.

"Sure thing. Coming right up.", said Jeremie. He type in the codes for the vehicles and pressed enter. Within seconds, all three vehicles were virtualized. Odd hopped onto his overboard, Yumi and Aelita onto the overwing, and Ulrich onto the overbike. The Lyoko Warriors rode off into the direction of the tower.

On Earth, Jeremie is monitoring the supercomputer screen. On it, he sees six red triangles in front of a white circle. He puts on his headset and warns the others. "Watch out guys, you've got three crabs and three tarantulas guarding the tower."

"Typical X.A.N.A.. Oh well, a trip without monsters is like a year without rain.", said Odd.

As the gang got closer, X.A.N.A.'s monsters started shooting, but the warriors dodged the laser blasts. Odd flew towards to tarantulas and took aim. "Laser arrow."

He shot two arrows from his wrist, sending one arrow each into the tarantulas' heads, killing them. Ulrich drew his sword and sped up on his overbike. He drove toward the remaining tarantula and cuts a mark into the lyoko symbol on its head. It exploded in an instant. As Yumi flew towards the crabs, she took out a fan and threw it at one of the crabs. The crab tried to shoot at the fan, but misses. Yumi's fan makes a mark into the crab's head. The crab stumbles and finally explodes. Yumi's fan returns the her hand and she prepares to throw it again. The remaining two crabs shoot at the girls, but misses them. Odd comes flying in to the rescue ready to aim his arrows.

"Hey crab cakes, over here!", Odd shouted as he shot two arrows at the crabs. Both arrows hit the crabs' heads and kills them. "Yes!", Odd cheered as he finished the two remaining monsters.

Just like that, the job was done. To Aelita, it seemed like a piece of cake and when something seems too easy, that's usually a sign of trouble. "That's strange. Usually, X.A.N.A. would put up more of a fight. Something didn't feel right."

"I agree. In the meantime, Aelita, head for the tower. The rest of you, keep watch for any signs of trouble. I have feeling that X.A.N.A. isn't quite done yet.", Jeremie commanded.

Yumi safely landed the overwing on the ground. Aelita got off and ran to the tower. She entered the tower and walked into the center of the lyoko shaped platform. There, a holographic screen appears. Aelita places her hand on the screen and removes it. The following words appear on the screen: CODE: LYOKO. Outside, the tower deactivates and its red aurora returns to its peaceful whitish-blue color. The others turn to see the colors of the aurora change.

On Earth, Reginald is just right outside the Kadic Academy's gate, where X.A.N.A wanted him. The moment Aelita had deactivated the tower, X.A.N.A. was released from the reporter. The poor man went unconscious and body collapsed in by the wall next to the gate. Everything was falling into place.

On Lyoko...

"Tower's deactivated, Jeremie.", Ulrich informed.

"Good. I'm now entering the devirtualization codes.", said Jeremie.

"I don't know about you guys, but something still doesn't seem right about this.", said Aelita as she walked out of the tower and back to the other Lyoko Warriors. Aelita was still suspicious about this whole mission.

Aelita continued to walk back to her friends. However, just as everything seemed okay, a scyphozoa comes out from behind the tower a floats towards, Aelita. Odd, Ulrich, and Yumi quickly withdrew their weapons.

"Aelita, behind you!", Yumi warned.

Aelita turn around and saw the giant jellyfish monster coming straight for her. The scyphozoa wrapped its tentacles around Aelita and lifted her up. Two more tentacle came out and started implanting a virus into her brain. Yumi threw two fans at its tentacles to free the elfin. Moments before if could slice one of the tentacles, two stray lasers beam hits the fans and destroys them. They turn to see a large swarm of hornets flying over the digital sea towards them, but they were concerned more about something...or someone else.

"You guys. You've got hornets coming your way.", Jeremie warned.

"We see them, and guess who's leader.", said Yumi.

Leading the swarm was a boy with black hair, sporting black armor and carrying a large sword. On his forehead , he carried the Lyoko eye. He was riding on the back of a black flying manta leading the swarm over the digital sea.

"ATTACK!", the boy commanded hornets as gestured with his sword bearing hornets flew towards Odd, Ulrich, and Yumi and started blasting lasers at them. The gang took drove way from the laser blasts on their vehicles.

"Jeremie, William's here and he's leading the swarm. I need two fans right now.", said Yumi.

"That's a tall order. I'm on it.", Jeremie said as he typed in the codes for two tessan fans.

Odd turned his overboard around and flew towards. He aim his wrist at the hornets, then shot laser arrows at the swarm. Two hornets were hit and exploded on contact, but that barely made a dent in their swarm. More still kept coming and coming. William guided and settled his manta next to the scyphozoa. The monster was halfway done Implanting the into her brain.

"You almost done, Jeremie?", asked Yumi.

"Two fans coming right up.", said Jeremie.

Two tessan fans were virtualized into Yumi's hands. "Thanks, Jer."

The geisha threw both fans at the swarm hitting and killing three.

Ulrich stops and turns his overbike to see that the swarm is distracted by Odd and Yumi. He looks over to the sycphozoa and decided to a make a break for it. He draws his sword and starts speeding towards William and the scyphozoa. As William watched the battle go on he noticed one of the warriors were missing. He looks down for Ulrich and finds him riding towards him with his sword drawn. William rides the manta down towards the ground. He leaps off and prepares for battle. Ulrich speeds up and William ran with his sword out. As soon as both swordsmen were close enough, William initiates the first blow hitting Ulrich in the midsection causing him to fly off his overbike and for it to crash into the tower, destroying it. The two boys engage in a sword battle. Swing sword at each other, exchanging kicks and blows, watching and dodging each others moves.

Back on Earth, the monitor was showing the scyphozoa's downloading processing was almost complete. Jeremie was starting panic. He spoke into the headset and warn the warriors. "Odd, Yumi, Ulrich, the scyphozoa is almost done downloading data into Aelita's mind. You have to do something!"

"Wish we could, Einstein, but our hands are full. With an army of hornets and William, it's not making it easy for us.", said as he flew into the swarm and shot down four more hornets.

With Aelita, the scyphozoa, had just finished implanting the virus into Aelita's brain. It puts her down on the icy groung gently and backs off. Aelita slowly rises and looks at the three still fighting the large hornet swarm and William. With everyone distracted, she ran to the tower and entered. The X.A.N.A.-possessed Aelita walked to the center of the platform and the blank holographic screen appears. The elfin smirks evilly at the sight. She places a hand on the and removes it. CODE show up on the screen, only this time, LYOKO was replaced with another code in red letters. X.A.N.A..

Outside, Ulrich and William were still fighting and so far, William was winning this battle. Ulrich tried everything in his power to defeat William and get to Aelita. William laugh at the sight of Ulrich still trying to defeat him. Another blow was struck at Ulrich and he fell on the ground. William walked over to him a mocked the young samurai, "You still think you can beat me, your superior? Ha, pathetic. Your a sad excuse for a Lyoko Warrior. Even waker than your friend Odd. What do you have to saw for yourself?"

The words stung Ulrich like a knife piercing his stomach. He slowly rose up and pick up his sword. With rage, he charged at William and started to swinging his sword at with fury. With each blocked strike he replied to William's question, "A...TRUE...Lyoko Warrior...saves all...that we love...and...protect...the...world...against...people...like...you. You are not a true Lyoko Warrior, PERIOD!"

Ulrich charged at William with his sword out ready to strike. Just as he was about to strike, William swung his sword against Ulrich's. The sword was knocked out of his hand and flew in the air only for it to land blade first into the icy ground a few feet away from him. Wiliam lifts his sword and points it against Ulrich's chest. He pokes the blade against Ulrich's body causing him to walk into the middle of the swarm battle.

Yumi looks to the side of her overwing and becomes shocked at what she saw.

"Ulrich!", she called his name as she flew towards two to save him. Unfortunately, a hornet chases after her and starts to shooting lasers at her.

She dodges the blasts and flies down close to the ground. Thw geisha makes a u-turn and throws a fan at the hornet. The hornet was sliced in half and explodes. Just as the geisha turned around, a stray hornet blasts a laser at her and knocking her off the overwing and fall to the ground, surprisingly next to Ulrich. The overwing keep going and falls off the edge of the glacier and into the digital sea and was immediately destroyed.

"Yumi!", Ulrich gets down on his knees with William's sword still pointing at him. He lifts her head and back into a semi-sitting position.

Odd was fighting three hornets, all sending a series of laser beams at him. Two of the beams hit his overboard and destroys it. He lands safely on his feet and continues shooting at trio. He summer saults, dodging the incoming lasers beams for a while, not trying to get hit. The trio kept shooting at the melting until he was hit by one of the lasers, sending him sliding along the near Yumi and Ulrich. Three remaining warriors see that they were surrounded by a small swarm of six hornets.

"Jeremie, we're surrounded.", Ulrich informed.

"I only see you, Odd, and Yumi. Where's Aelita?"

Inside the tower, Aelita regains consciousness. She gets up and exits the tower. As she walks outside, she sees her friends surrounded by six hornets and William. Without hesitation she started charging an energy sphere and took aim. Unfortunately, the scyphozoa reappears sneaks up behind her. Before she could even release the energy sphere, the monster wraps one of its tentacles around Aelita. It lifted her and floated towards the group. Upon arrival, it sets the last warrior down in the circle.

William smirk as all four warriors were in his presence. Finally all four were at his mercy and now right where X.A.N.A.'s wants them. "Now time for for the next phase of the plan."

"Plan? What plan?", asked Odd.

"THIS!"

William slashes Ulrich and Yumi, instantly devirtualizing them. Aelita and Odd look at the dark swordsman with horror and confusion.

"What's the point of doing that? You know we're just going back to Earth, right?", asked Odd.

"Oh, you'll see."

William took his sword and finished off the boy. Aelita gasps in fear at what the boy was doing. Why would he capture them only to finish off and devirtualized him.

On Earth, one of the scanners opens up. Odd falls to the ground. He puts a hand on his head as he got up, but something didn't feel right. He looks at his hand only to find that his hand was replaced by a paw. The paw he has in his lyoko form. He slowly looks down at his body. His eyes went wide when he saw that he was still in his lyoko form. Paws, suit, tail, everything.

"Your not the only one.", a familiar said. Odd looks up and sees Yumi and Ulrich also in their lyoko forms.

"What's going on? Why am I...why we like this?", Odd asked as he was looking over his body to see if their was one thing on him that he didn't bring from Lyoko to Earth.

"Don't know, we're about to head out to the supercomputer room and see what's going on."

The three went to the elevator and ascended to the supercomputer room. The elevator stops at the supercomputer room and opens up. Odd, Yumi, and Ulrich enter the room and walks towards Jeremie who was trying to find a way to get Aelita out of this situation.

"Hang in there, Aelita! I'm trying everything I can think of to get you out."

"Jeremie.", Yumi calls her friend.

"What is it? Aelita's in...gah!", Jeremie was in shock to see his three friends in their lyoko forms.

"We have a problem."

With William and Aelita, things were getting tense. William walked over to Aelita with his sword out. She quickly charges an energy sphere and shoots it at William.

"Super smoke.", William quickly transforms into a smokey shadow and dodges the energy sphere. He passes Aelita and reverts back to his solid form behind her. Her the pink-hair girl in his arms. The poor girl struggles and screams in his grip.

"NOW!", William commanded. The six hornets shot the two endlessly until both were devirtualized.

In the scanner room, the scanners open up, releasing Aelita and sadly, William. William looks around and sees three scanners. He smiles and laughs in victory, but this was not the end. No, it was only the beginning.

"Let's meet up with the others. Shall we?", William teased as he cupped his hands around Aelita's chin, but she jerks it away from his hand. He smiles at the gesture. The two leave the the scanner room and step into the elevator.

With Odd, Ulrich, Yumi, and Jeremie, they were trying to find what caused them to come back in their lyoko forms. The sounds of the elevator grabbed their attention. The elevator door opens to reveal that Aelita not only returned in her lyoko form, she was with an uninvited guest. Odd, Ulrich, Yumi drew their weapons ready to fight.

William raised his hand to calm the Lyoko Warriors. "Stop! I didn't come here to fight."

"Then why are you here?", asked Aelita

"To retrieve something. Something my master needs dearly to complete this mission."

"And what about us? Why here you bring us here in our lyoko forms? Why are we in our lyoko forms?",asked Odd with his wrist still point at William.

"Because what X.A.N.A. needs is at the school, particularly in your room.", said William as point to Jeremie. "Yes. There is a program within that computer of yours. I need you alive to download that program, bring it back here, and upload it to the supercomputer. Your job is to protect him as well as one other tasks."

"And that is?", Yumi asked curiously.

"To destroy any witnesses. That means students, teacher, anyone who cares use must be eliminated."

"And what if we refuse to help you?", asked Ulrich.

"You human really treasure family, don't you? Remember that song that nearly killed you Odd?"

All of a sudden, they remember the song. That awful song the nearly killed the entire city.

"Oh, but that wont stop there. Think about the millions of other people in this city. Listening to the sound, slowly dying from the very thing that brings them joy."

If X.A.N.A. was to unleashed it, it would be a disaster. People thought it was a disease. If they let this happen, X.A.N.A. would be unstoppable. They had no choice.

"Fine, then we'll help you, under one condition. Get rid of the song after all of this is over. Deal?", Jeremie negotiated.

william smiled at boy as he made an interesting bargain. "Deal!"

Jeremie go up from his seat and the others prepared to head out. The one thought came into Jeremie's mind, "Oh William, one more question. What exactly does this program do?"

William smirks at the question and answers, "Free X.A.N.A. into the the real world."

The freeze in horror at the fact that X.A.N.A. was a step closer to being freed from his prison. They knew he trying to break out, but from the supercomputer to the internet, but to reality? This was a new level of danger.


	5. Chapter 5: Nightmare Turned Massacre

Ch. 5 Nightmare turned Massacre

William and the Lyoko Warriors walked out of the elevator with William leading them. He and the gang walk out of the factory to the manhole of the bridge. William looks down at the manhole cover, then looks over to the gang.

"You!", William pointed His sword to Odd. "Lift the lid."

Odd said nothing did as he was told and lifted the manhole cover. William climbed down the ladder first, then the other followed suit. The gang walked through the sewer until they reached Kadic's manhole entrance. William climbed up the sewer ladder and lifted the lid just a little, peeking through the slit to make sure the coast is clear. Once he was sure no one else was out there, he removed the lid and climbed out. He stood by the manhole waiting for the others to climb out. When everyone came out, they started walking back to the Academy.

As the group walked through the forest, Aelita felt a strange feeling. She tried to ignore it due to the fact that she and her friends are trying to finish a mission they were forced into. No matter how hard she tried, the sensation grew stronger. The feeling continued to grow stronger when the group was nearing the edge of the forest. She swore there was something about this place that just didn't feel right, but what? Aelita looks up and sees the school grounds was in full view. Her heart beat increased and the feeling had reached its peak. She closes her eyes and take a deep breathe for a few seconds. She opens he eyes only to be met be a disturbing sight of blood and corpses. She steps back from the school ground gasping at the sight with horror. Suddenly, she felt a hand being placed on the shoulder.

"Aelita?", Yumi's voice rang.

She slowly turns her head to the bloody hand. She continues to turn her head to be met by Yumi's melancholy, blood splattered face. She was left utterly speechlessness at the sight of her face.

"Aelita?", Yumi called again.

Aelita darts her eyes toward the boys. All of them, except Jeremie, had blood splattered all over themselves as if some painted them poorly in red paint.

"Aelita."

She looks back at Yumi and saw that her face was clean and free any traces of blood.

Are you okay?"

Aelita was still breathing heavily. She looks around the and sees the rest and the gang and William looking at her. None of them hadan drop of blood on any part of their body. She turns to head towards the school grounds empty and clean, no signs of death. Realizing it was all an hallucination, her heart rate and breathing returns to normal.

"I'm fine. I thought I saw something, but it was all in my head."

"What was it?"

"Nothing. I'm fine."

"You sure?"

"Yes. I hope."

The two girls walk back to the group and caught up with the boys and continued on with their mission.

Back at Kadic, Jim was waiting for Headmaster Delmas outside the school. Classes were almost over and Delmas said he would meet with him at this time. The school door opens and Delmas walks outs out and over to Jim. Sure Jim had spoken to him many times before to talk to him about Odd, Ulrich, Yumi, Jeremie, and Aelita skipping class and hiding secret. In the end, Delmas never believed him.

"Jim. You needed to talk to me about something?", asked the headmaster.

"Yes, it's about Della Robbia, Stern, Ishiyama, Belpois, and Stones."

"Oh, not this again. Jim, if I hear about this nonsense one more time, I swear I'm going to..."

"Quiet!"

Jim pulled Delmas into the corner of the building. He had just spotted the William and the Lyoko Warriors walking out of the forest.

"William? What's he doing with them? When did he leave? And why are they in costumes?"

"Jim, what's the matter...with...you?", Delmas kneels down and peeks out of the corner and sees the group dressed in their Lyoko outfits.

"Are you seeing what I'm seeing?", asked Jim.

"Yes, and look at Odd. His tail, it's moving, like it's part of him. And look at the swords William and Ulrich are carrying. They are the most realistic swords I've ever seen."

The principal and the gym teacher saw that William and Ulrich carrying swords. William was carrying a giant bladed sword and Ulrich, a Japanese samurai sword.

"Wh..why are they in costume? What are they up to?", Delmas wondered.

William walks to the middle of the school grounds and stops. He had a feeling that he and the gang were being watched, but by who? He turns his head to the corner where Jim and Delmas were hiding. Both men retracted their heads before anyone could seem them. Even though William didn't see anything he still had a feeling that he and the gang were not alone and he didn't want leave just yet. He didn't want to take a chance at that.

"All of you, spread out and keep watch. I feeling we're being watched. Remember, if anyone ever sees you, kill them. They're better off if they don't know a single thing about this. Now go!", William commanded. The gang ran off to different areas of the school.

"Oh and one more thing; the powers and abilities you had on Lyoko can be used in reality. So Odd and Aelita, there is no excuse to allow anyone to live."

"As for you, we are going to your room and download that program.", he said as he grabbed Jeremie by the arm while his friends left. The poor boy struggled against the enemy's grip as he was being dragged by him to the dorms. Jeremie gave up and walked along side William since there was no escaping his grip.

Jim and Delmas just about heard everything from William. After Ulrich ran past the corner where the two men were hiding, they quickly ran back to the school door and entered inside. The two sat on the side of the walls trying to process what jus happened. Delmas looks at down on the ground in disappointment.

"How? Why? I can't believe their doing this. They were such good students.", said Delmas in great sorrow.

"Sir, I know it's hard to believe. I'm sorry that..."

"No, Jim. I sorry, sorry that I didn't believe you earlier."

Both men sighed.

"What do we do now?", asked Jim.

"The only thing we can do: call the authorities.", Delmas said sadden as he took out his cellphone and dialed for help. "They're going to kill someone if we have to do something."

"Sir, think about it, did you hear how William was speaking to them and the look on their faces. Maybe they're not doing this on purpose. If you ask me, I don't think they have the heart to kill off a person."

"Dammit Jim, don't you think I know that? Lives are in danger. Whether this is by will or by force, someone is going to get killed, and the must be stopped."

"Do you really believe they would do something like this by will?"

Delmas gave a moment to think. Jim was right, these kids would never purposely put lives in danger for whatever reason. To harm the lives of others, much less their own, was too out of character for any of them. Then again, he had no choice, but to call them. Delmas dials the number and the operator immediately picks up. "Hello, police. We have a major emergency and we are in need of help."

In the dormitory halls, William and Jeremie have arrived at Jeremie's dorm room. William stood to the side and kept an eye out for any unneed guests and Jeremie unlocked his room door. Once unlocked, the two boys entered the dorm. Jeremie sighed as he walked to his computer desk and started search for the program William needed to retrieve fir his master. What used to be the very thing that helped Jeremie create a program to free Aelita was now a tool used to free an evil being.

William watched Jeremie clicked in and exited out of various programs until he found the right one. He places a blank CD disk into the motor, started downloading the program from the computer. Under the loading bar it showed the estimate time for download. 5 minutes.

"This should be ready shortly.", said Jeremie.

On the Kadic school grounds, Odd, Ulrich, Yumi, and Aelita, had met up to check in on each other's progress.

"How's the cafeteria?", Ulrich asked Yumi.

"Clear. What about the gym?", Yumi asked Ulrich.

"No one in sight, thank God. Odd?"

"Nothing in my area.", said Odd.

"Same for east wing as well.", Aelita reported.

"Where's Jeremie? He really needs to hurry up downloading that program before someone sees us, otherwise..."

"I'm sure Jeremie's giving all he's got to download the program as soon as possible. In the mean time, let's head to Jeremie's room and see how far he's gotten."

With that, the warriors head for the dormitory.

In one of the classrooms, a teacher was grading papers as the students were finishing up the last questions of their test. Even the silence was starting to bore him. It was a slow school day. He finished grading the last of the tests sighing that his head and hand needed a break. Her looks out of a window, looking at the forest that surrounded the school, wondering what's as in that forest. Out of the 3 years he had been teaching here, he never really went inside the forest.

He looks down at the school ground, then something catches his eye. Four students dressed in strange costumes were walking by the building. A geisha, a samurai, a cat, and a elf. Though, even when they were in their "costumes", he still recognized them as Yumi Ishiyama, Ulrich Stern, Odd Dell Robbia, and Aelita Stones. Curious, the man got up and started walked out the classroom and to the school grounds.

In Jeremie's room, the computer had just finished the last five seconds of downloading time on the the disk.

"Done." Jeremie removed the disk from the computer and put it in his lower pants pocket. "Now all we have to do is go back to the factory and upload it, am I correct?'

William nodded. Jeremie gets up from his computer and walks past William to the door. He opens the door just a crack and checks both sides of the hallway for anyone coming their way. Once the coast is clear, the boys walk out of the room and lock the door. The boys then head outside to meet up with the rest of the gang.

Outside...

"Let's hurry up before some one sees us.", said Ulrich leading the way while the others followed.

Just as they saw the dormitory in their sights, the teacher walked out in front of the with his arms folded. The others stopped as right in front of him.

"Can someone explain to me why any of you are not in class? And why are you all dressed like that? Don't try that "We're just preparing for Halloween" excuse because Halloween doesn't arrive not for another three months." The four warriors hung their heads with sadness knowing what must be done to the witness.

Ulrich stepped out of the group drawing his sword as he walked toward the teacher.

"If you value your life, run. Don't make this any harder than it has to be.", Ulrich warned the man as he raised his sword to his stomach. However, the man was not impressed nor showed any signs of fear.

"Do you really think you can scare me with a plastic sword. If anything, you all will be getting a suspension or even expulsion for not only cutting class, but for threatening me with a toy sword."

Jeremie and William had just walked out of the dormitory door to meet up with rest of the credooWhen they got out, they saw the gang being scolded by a teacher. Ulrich had his sword out and pointed at the teacher's stomach. Surprisingly, he did not show fear nor was he begging for his life. William decided to walk over towards to group to give them a simple reminder.

"Ulrich!", William called out his name. The warriors and the teacher adverted their attention to the servant.

"William, not you, too.", said the teacher.

"Ulrich, remember what said about witnesses and what we do to them."

"Okay, is this some kind of sick joke because if it is, it's not funny. You know what, all of you, with me to the Delmas's office, right now! I bet you Delmas will suspend you butts for this.", he said with fury.

"Ulrich, it's either you dispose of him now, or else you say goodbye to your family."

Ulrich clenched his teeth at the threat. His heart sank pitying the man he was about to kill.

"What is he talking about?", the teacher asked.

"I'm sorry.", Ulrich said as he looks up at the man with a apologetic look. He takes a deep breathe, then stabs the man in the chest piercing his heart. The teacher released a blood cuddling scream in pain.

In the building, the teacher's screams echoed through the hallways if the school. Both the students and the teachers heard it from their classrooms causing them to wonder what it was. One the teachers walked out the classroom and into the hallway looking for the source of the noise.

Outside, the man was gasping for air as blood pour from his mouth. His skin was beginning to pale, his eyes were glazed, breathing slowed, and any movement became sluggish. Soon, gasps turn into gurgles and within a few minutes, the man died on the spot. Ulrich released his grip on the sword handle and let the man fall to the ground onto his back. The samurai pulls out his sword for his corpse. Ulrich looked down at the man with melancholy. The man was fairly young, about 26 years of age. How could he cut a life short?

"That's one thing taken care of.", William said looking at victim unsympathetically. "Let's go before someone else sees us.",

Ulrich's blood was now starting to boil at the fact that he was force to kill a young man. He felt helpless, he felt weak. At that moment, he had one thing on his mind: kill William. Ulrich started breathing rapidly and his narrowed in anger. Odd noticed that his friend's cool demeanor was disappearing.

"Ulrich? Buddy? You okay?"

"Monster.", Ulrich whispered.

William stopped and turned around not sure if he heard the boy correctly, "Excuse me?"

"Monster!"

Ulrich roared as he super sprinted towards William and started striking his sword at William wildly. The two soon engaged in a sword fight. William blocked each attack that Ulrich stroke. The others rushed in to break up the fight between them. Yumi and Odd pulled Ulrich back from the fight causing all three of them to fall to the ground.

"Ulrich.", Yumi tried hard to calm the boy down.

"I'm gonna kill him.", Ulrich hissed with vemon in his voice.

"No your not."

"I'm gonna kill him."

"Ulrich, you are not. Now calm down.", Yumi was starting to become frantic.

"I'm gonna..."

"Ulrich!", Yumi snapped as tears began to form in her eyes. Ulrich looked at her still breathing heavily. "Please, don't do this."

"Yumi, don't you see? We are nothing more than pawn to this guy. That's all we are. Nothing more than freaking pawns!", Ulrich yelled at his love interest with pure anger still in his voice. Tears started rushing down Yumi's eyes, afraid that his action might have dire consequences on their families and other people.

"Don't you think I know that? You're acting like your the only one whose effected by this, but you're not the only one. We're all dancing to X.A.N.A.'s tune right now, but this is the only way to save our families. I don't like it anymore than any of us do, but please... just don't."

Ulrich looked at the geisha's face. Tears were falling from her eyes and teeth were clenched. He knew that Yumi rarely cried and the closest thing he seen to her crying was having tears fall from her eyes. Ulrich had just realized that for a moment, he had turned into a wild animal attacking anything that moved. As the samurai and the geisha got up, he places a hand on her cheek and takes a deep breathe. "Yumi. Yumi." Yumi looks up at Ulrich. "I...I don't what got over me. I was so angry. I should've thought what I was doing before..."

"AAAAAHHHHHHHH", a woman's scream filled the air. William and the gang turn their attention to the crowd of student and teachers.

"No.", Yumi sighed as she saw the huge crowd gathering up around the body. As if killing a young teacher was bad enough, but children as well, and some of them were good friends with them.

They saw the man's bloody, lifeless body on the ground with a pool of blood surrounding his corpse. The crowd was frightened at what they saw. One of the teachers looked up and saw William and the gang standing there and watching. They see Ulrich's sword in hand with the blade covered in blood as well as his hands.

A student looks up in points at the group. He immediately recognizes the person holding the sword was Ulrich. "Ulrich? You killed him?"

All the other students and teachers looked up at the gang in fear and anger. "Muderers!" "Someone call the police." "I told you they were weird." "Jim was right. They did have a secret. They're psychopaths."

The gang stood in fear of the large crowd. Not because of the size of it, but for what they had to do to them. Jeremie turns to William and pleads to spare their lives. "William, we don't have to this. I got the program you needed. Here, take the disk." Jeremie took the disk out of his pocket and placed it in William's hand. "Just insert it into the supercomputer and upload it. You can just leave, go to the factory, and be done with."

William sighed, "I agree with you 100%. Finishing off these people is a waste of time and energy and it's not even a challenge. But, by X.A.N.A.'s orders, there can be no witnesses. If you refuse, you can say goodbye to your families."

The gang look down in sadness, unable to avoid the inevitable. William walks over to the gang and looks at their faces.

"Well, Lyoko Warriors, what's it going to be?"

The warrior, except Jeremie, readied their weapons and turned towards the crowd.

Outside the gate, Reginald had just regain consciousness and was now leaning on the wall of Kadic Academy.

"Ugh, what happened? Where am I?", the reporter rubbed his head trying to remember what happened. Reginald looks up and sees he was next to the school gate. "Kadic Academy? What am I doing here?" He looks at his hand and saw a video camera in his hand. "Hmph, I must of past out while trying to record something, but why am I am this school?"

A series of screams suddenly fills the air. Reginald looks past the gate and sees a young geisha throwing fans at a crowd of adults and children.

"What the...?", it was all Reginald could say.

Next to her, to his surprise, a female elf throwing pink balls at the crowd causing their bodies to explode into bloody vapor. Then, he sees a samurai slicing and stabbing various people, a cat-human hybrid shooting arrows out of his wrist at the crowd, and a black hair, black armored boy with a giant sword striking a single group of people in one slash.

Reginald quickly turned on his camera and started recording the event going on. Kids in costumes attack an inoccent group of people, adults and children trying to defend themselves, but are failing, powers and abilities that only existed in fiction come to life in the real world. Reginald felt amazed and terrified at the kids and their powers as he rolled the film. Luckily, no one noticed him since they were distracted with killing witnesses.

Yumi threw two fans at the crowd. Slicing bodies and limbs off their owners. Most of the people in the crowd started screaming and running from the warriors. A majority of them were herded into the gymnasium. Some started finding objects to use as weapons to defend themselves. They started throwing rocks and stones at the warriors, but that didn't slow them down. Aelita charged two energy spheres in both hands and started blasting them at the crowd. Their bodies either exploded, or had body parts blown off.

"Laser arrow!" Odd had shot arrows at several students and teachers, piercing their vital organs which as the heart and lungs.

Aelita was charging another energy sphere, she didn't notice a student running towards her on the side. Before she knew it was tackled to the ground. The boy started punch her multiple time in the face and bashed her head into the ground. Unbeknownst to the boy, he didn't notice Aelita charging another engery sphere. Before the boy could throw one final punch, Aelita released an energy sphere at the the boy's stomach creating a gigantic hole in his midsection. She got up and ran to the others who were ,too, done with their part of the fight.

When Aelita caught up with the gang, took a look at the school grounds. The blood covered grounds, the dead bodies, her friends covered in blood. Her mind started replay the nightmare she had last night. Only it wasn't a nightmare, it was a vision, much to her horror. William's voice snapped Aelita out of her thoughts.

"Looks like were done here. Unfortunately, that's not the last of them.", said William as he and the others looked at the gymnasium.

With Reginald, he had just enough of the footage for his story. He stopped recording and was about to leave until he heard sirens in the he distance. "Maybe I'lI stick around. This could be my scoop."

Students and teachers were growing frantic. Some people started calling the police, others their friends and families either telling them what's happening to them, or to say their final goodbyes. Many started to cry as these would be their final moments of life and went searching for friend, sibling, love interests to die beside them. However not all of them sought comfort. Some were preparing to fight against the "Lyoko Demons" as they now called them.

"There's no way I'm dying. Not like this.", said one boy in the group.

"I hear you.", another boy confronted. "If I going down like this, I wanna go down fighting. In fact, why shouldn't we? We should be fighting for our lives, waiting for them to take it. There's an old phrase: fight or take flight. Meaning if anyone want to take my life, they'll have to fight me for it. Warriors my ass, more like demons."

All of a sudden, a loud bang cane from the iron doors. Everyone became terrified as they saw outward dents rising from the doors. The door was hit three more times, then silence followed. The heart rates of teachers and students increased as terror built up inside of them. The very last second was the most tense. Students and teachers held their breathes prepared for what was coming to thewas that last five seconds was so quiet that you could here a single heart beat in the gym. Lub-dub...lub-dub...lub-dub, lub, dub, lub...lub...dub...lub...

The double doors flew off their hinges leaving a cloud of dust behind. The dust cloud quickly disappeared on to leave five Lyoko Warriors in its place. Odd had taken the first few steps inside the gym shooting laser arrows at every person he saw. The crowd screamed in horror and started to run to the other side of the gymnasium trying to escape the madness, but were cut off by William and Ulrich swords out and ready to strike. Yumi, Aelita, and Odd were the of the crowd slaying students. However, some decided to fight back. Two students with fire extinguishers ran into the crowd. Out of the three warriors they had in their sights, the two choose Yumi as their first target and ran towards her. Yumi was so distracted in the chaos, see didn't see the boys coming. One boy pushed came behind and spartan kicks thengeishe in the back. Yumi stand her ground and starts to get in a martial arts fight with her. The second boy rans up to the girl and sends a powerful kick onto her side causing her to fall to the floor and hard. Now down on the ground, the two started to beat her kicking and stepping on her sides.

"Yumi!", Aelita and Odd yelled in unison. Both pointed their arms at the students, one each., then blasted an arrow and and energy sphere at them. One student was shot in the left lung arrow Odd's arrow. The other was shot in the chest by Aelita's energy sphere. Yumi slowly got up still hurt from the attack, continued to slay the crowd along with Aelita and Odd.

Outside the gymnasium, Jeremie was outside waiting for them to finish. He closed his eyes and covered his ears with his hands trying to block out the screams of pure terror coming from the gym. After a few long minutes, a long moment of cold silence.

Jeremie opens his eyes and uncovers his ears noticing that no noise was coming from the gymnasium. He gets up and walks into the gym and to his horror the walls and floors were painted red with the blood of the innocent. Dead bodies, severed limbs and body parts, and organs laid on the floor, some piled on top of each other. Some still had weapons in their hands. The air carried the sent of blood. The gym had become a grave for the innocent. Out of the six warriors, four of them remained in shock what have done. Faces and clothing splattered with blood, they hung their heads in shame, and their hearts sank for they have killed many to save the few they cared deeply about. Normally, some people who had killed a person for the first time sometime feel guilty for what they've done, traumatized even. For the four warriors, the effect is much greater. Not only it was the first time they killed another human being, but they killed an entire crowd. On top of that, a majority were children. The hopes and dreams of the dead had died with them never to be fulfilled. They could hearntheir friends andnrelatives crying for them, cursing their names. They wouldn't be surprised if some of them swore vengence for their deaths. In the end, all five warriors think to themselves, "Was it really worth it?"

On the side lines, William, however, felt a strange feeling like sorrow, then guilt, then unexpectedly anger. out of nowhere, his head started hurting as if someone had hit him in the back of his head. "What is wrong with me? What is this I'm feeling? Why do I feel this way?"

"First of all, what you feel is called a headache. Second, the sorrow, guilt, and anger are called emotions.", said a voice.

"Who said that? Show yourself!", William commanded looking around the gym to find the source of the voice.

"I can't. I'm in your head."

"What? No are you and how did you get in?"

"It's me, the real William. I've been trapped in here ever since X.A.N.A possessed me."

"No. How did you returned?" William was held head in both hands as the pain slowly increased.

"Hey, William.", William turned his head to Odd who was looking at him as if he was crazy. "Who are you talking to?"

Then headache suddenly vanishes at sound of Odd's voice. William shook his head as he focuses his attention back to the present. He answers to Odd, "No one. Just no one. Let's get going. We've already wasted more time here than we needed."

William and the Lyoko Warriors left the building and headed for the forest. Little did they know, a young boy, a sole survivor, was hiding under the bleachers, waiting for the group to exit the building. When all of them exited the gym, he ran to the opposite direction towards the exit on. The boy felt two things that day. One, he was relieved for he had survive the massacre and would live to tell the tale about it. The other was sadden at the fact that the one of the people he knew had participated in such action. That sole survivor was the brother of the geisha demon: Hiroki.

After Hiroki was a good distance from the gym, tears began rushing down his face and he started to cryhe he finally stops to wipe the tears from his face. Then he looks up to the sky and thinks to himself, "Why, sis? Why did you kill all those people?"

William and the gang were still walking to the forest. No one said a word along the way for they were still trying to forget the events that took place in the gym, but effort were futile. As they got near the forest, they suddenly heard a twig snap as if it came from the forest itself.

"Did you hear that?", said Odd as he aimed his wrist at the direction of the sound.

"Yeah. I have a bad feeling about this.", said Ulrich drawing out his sword.

Yumi quickly took out her fans and William and Aelita stood Jeremie side by siden protectively. If they were going to complete this mission, Jeremie has to upload the program into the supercomputer and free X.A.N.A.. For him to do so, he needs to be brought back alive. All of them kept quiet to try and listen for any other noises. Suddenly a gunshot broke the silence followed by a scream.

"Gah!", Jeremie screamed as he fell.

"Jeremie!", Aelita called out. She and William ran to the boy and saw that his leg was heavily bleeding. In his wound was a sniper bullet. Yumi throws a pair of fans in the direction of the gunshot. Blood splatters onto a tree indicating some one was there. A blood puddle starts to form in front of the bushes. A man crawls out of the bushes with a sniper in one hand. Then man looks up at the warriors revealing that his throat was slit by one of Yumi's fans. The next minute, he was dead.

"Guys. Jeremie's been shot in the leg. We have to get..."

"FIRE.", a voice ordered.

Another gun was aimed fired at William, but was deflected by his sword. A third was shot at Aelita only to be blocked be Ulrich's sword. Odd sees the sniper on the roof top and shots an arrow at the man, causing him to fall off the 3 story school building. Another sniper was hiding in the archway of the main building. He targets Yumi and fires at her. Unable to dodge the shot in time, shot bullet hits Yumi in the ankle.

"Yumi. You okay?", asked Ulrich voice full of concern.

"Yeah, I think. Ah!", Yumi yells in pain as she tries to move he ankle.

Aelita spots Yumi's shooter and charges an energy ball in her hands. The sniper's next target was Jeremie again, but time going for a heart shot. The man sees Aelita charging a pink, shining sphere forming in her hands and looks up from his scope to get a look at the phenomena.

"What the hell?", it was all he could say. Once fully charged, she releases the energy sphere at the man. Before it could hit him, he dodges the blast. The sphere hits the wall and a cloud of smoke and dust covers the area. Inside the blast, the sniper drops his watch so that they would believe he's dead. He runs from the sight and enters the building, hides inside, and takes out his talkie, and radios for back up. Soon a group of officers starts running invwith guns out ready to shoot.

Ulrich looks to the right and sees large squad of police officers coming their way. "Looks like we've got company."

Aelita looks back and sees a group of policemen shooting at them. Aelita charges two more spheres in here hands and blasts them at two officers blowing holes in their chests. She quickly charges two more in her hand.

"Laser arrow." Odd was shooting his laser arrows at squad. Many of them with shot in the vital organs, some experienced body shots. They either died of blood loss or were unable to get up. There was a couple that needed a few extra shots to slow them down at least.

"Triplicate.", Ulrich yelled as two clones of him appear. The police group were stunned by what the just witnessed and started to shoot at the Samurai and his clones. "Super sprint." Ulrich and his clones ran at high speed towards the squad as they shot at him. One clone was shot in the heart, but disappears. The offerices were once again stunned by what they've seen. The two remaind Ulrich ran into the group. One sliced two policemen in the midsection and stabs two more in the the stomach. The other kills one by stabbing him in the heart and decapitates another policemen. Seeing what has happened, a few retreated to call for stronger forces. "Fusion." Ulrich and his copy fuse back into one Ulrich and run back to the gang. "We better get out of here if we want to stick around for round 3."

"Let's go to the main, there's a secret entrance there. C'mon!", Odd ordered. The group nodded and ran while William lifted boy and slung him on his shoulders and follwed the gang as he carried the boy. Ulrich picked up the injured Yumi and supported her as the walked along the way

Hidden snipers didn't dare take any shots at the warriors in fear of getting killed by their powers. On of them takes out a radio and reports to the chief, "Sir, I have the suspects in my sights. They are running towards the main building. Repeat, they are running towards the main building."

"Okay, I'm sending special forces to the location right now.", the chief responded. He looks back at the group of special forces officers he himself grabs a couple of guns. "Alright, all of you. One of the snipers have spotted the suspects headed for the main building. Search the building for them. Beware, for I was inform that they have some strange powers. Don't know if it's true or not, but I'm better off nothing finding out. Okay, let's move out!" He leads tthensquad onto school grounds and moved in on the main building.

Odd, the first one to make it to the double doors of the main building, opened it up for the others entered the building leaving Odd the last one to enter. All ran down the hall until they reached the boiler room. William and Ulrich sets Jeremie and Yumi down on the floor, respectively, to give Aelita a chance to get a closer look at the wound.

"We need something to tie the wounds.", Aelita said looking at Jereime's wound. Jeremie sits up and takes off his shirt. Despite him being a stereotypical nerd, he actually had a lean, but muscular body.

"Use my shirt.", Jeremie said gaving his shirt to Aelita. Aelita takes the shirt and folds the midsection of the shirt up, wraps it around the wound, ties the sleeves together.

"What about Yumi?"

"Got it covered.", said Ulrich bandaging Yumi's wounded ankle with his bandana. Ulrich helps Yumi up and she leans on him for support. "We have to get going. They can't be too far behind."

Aelita ran down the room and opened a hidden, red door. She run back and helps Jeremie up and lets him lean on her as thet walked. The pair were the first to go in followed by Odd. They hastily ran down the stair and towards the factory. William quickly closes the door moments before the special forces group came barging into the boiler room.

Even though Lyoko Warriors were safe from further harm, events form earlier that day was still utterly distributing.

**HAPPY NEW YEAR EVERYONE!**


	6. Chapter 6: Aftermath

Ch.6 Aftermath

Kadic Academy was in chaos. The school was evacuating every student in the school. Parents of both boarders and non-boarders went looking for their children seeing if they were safe from the tragedy. Sadly, the same can not be said for the families of the victims searching frantically for their loved ones. Some had already gotten the news of their child's death when they saw their bodies dragged out by authorities. The newscasts had entered the proximity moments after the incident, which they are now calling Le Kadic Tuerie (trans: The Kadic Massacre, The Kadic Killing). Detectives and investigators were observing the bodies of the massacre victims, identifying the victims as as clues to this case.

Coming out of the school gates along with the countless other students, Hiroki was still unable to believe that his sister and her friends have done such a violent act. Not only that, but the boy he looked up to, Ulrich, was part of it, too. He knew that Yumi was hiding something since she kept coming home late, but to find out that secretly she was a mass murderer was unbearable. All he wanted to do was cry. The visions of the innocent child has shattered like glass.

"Hiroki!", the boy turned his head to see his parents coming from the car and running up to him. Hiroki was about to walk up to his parents until...

"Hiroki!" Hiroki looked back and saw his best friend Johnny running towards him and calling his name. Since he and Johnny had separate classes, he was not part of the massacre group.

"Johnny?"

"Hiroki! Oh, I'm glad your okay." Akiko, Yumi's and Hiroki's mother, hugged the boy scared for her life of losing her one of her children. Johnny joins them shortly relieved that his best friend was alive and well.

"Hello, Mr. and Mrs. Ishiyama."

"Hello, Johnny. Glad to see that your okay as well. Where are your parents?"

"Thyey're stuck in traffic. A lot parents have kids that come to the schwell after hearing what happened. All of them are trying get to the school, even those coming from neighborhood countries."

Akiko and Taeko were surprised at the information that Johnny had reported. They knew the situation was bad, but the amount of parents that are coming in even from neighboring countriThey the situation was even worst than they ever imagined. This was goingnmake a international news in Europe. Akiko notices that Hiroki's head was down and tears were falling from his face. "Hiroki, what's wrong?", asked as she lifts her son's face. She gasps at the sight blood droplets on his tear stained face.

"What happened to you? Did they get to you?", Taeko, the father, frantically asked his son.

"No, otōsan. They didn't get me."

"Then why do you have blood on your face?"

"This is somebody else's blood. I hid and watched as Yu...they did killed the other kids. I'm the only one left."

"That would make you the sole survivor.", Johnny concluded.

Taeko was stunned that his son, at such a young age, had experienced things that no child or adult should ever experience. Hiroki had seen and survived the blood shed and came out as the sole survivor. The poor boy started to cry at the memory of the event and Taeko could not help but hug his son and hold him tight. "Ā, watashi no mazushī shōnen. Shizukana ima, soreha subete owatta. The important thing is that you and your sister is safe."

"Speaking of your sister, where's Yumi?", Akiko asked.

Hiroki hesitated at his mother's question. How could he tell his parents that Yumi was amoung the killers? She would bring dishonor to her family, not to mention they would possibly disown her and they would be known as the family with the killer child. They might even assume that Hiroki would be the next killer to take his sister's place.

"Hiroki,", Taeko's voice snapped him out of his thoughts.

"Huh?"

"Where is Yumi?"

Hiroki spoke up giving them a simple answer. "I don't know." His parents frowned at his answer fearing the worst.

"Let's wait here and see if she comes out. I hope she's okay.", said Akiko.

"Me, too.", Johnny whispered.

Back at the factory, the Lyoko Warriors were climbing out of the sewers. Ulrich was helping Yumi and Jeremie out of the sewers. They began to walk back inside the factory and onward into the elevator and downward. Once they reach the supercomputer room, Aelita supported Jeremie as he limped towards the supercomputer, then helped him up the chair. The shirtless boy inserted the disc and uploaded the program into the supercomputer. He typed in the codes for X.A.N.A.'s materialization.

In the Mountain Sector on Lyoko, a tower is once again activated by none other. Surrounding it, almost every monster on Lyoko encircled around the tower.

Jeremie was just about done with the process. Before he could, he turns around to William giving him a cold, hard stare and asks, "You remember the our deal right?"

William nods with a smug grin on his face. Jeremie turns back to the supercomputer and pressed the enter key. In the scanner room, the scanners were starting to fire up as they were preparing to materialize another body.

On Lyoko, a white light began to glow around the outline of the activated tower. The monsters looked up and and started roaring like monkeys as the light grew brighter and brighter. Then, a white beam of light shot out from the tower and into the digital sky creating portal in the form of a white galaxy-like disk. One of the scanners started to roar violently. After a few long seconds, the scanner finally opened. Inside, a woman sat inside scinside and take a look at herself and the room and chuckles darkly.

"Finally, I'm free. Free from that virtual prison." The woman got up and walks out of the scanner towards the ladder leading to the supercomputer room. She starts climbing thinking of the looks on the gang will have on their faces when they see her.

"Did it work?", Odd asked as he stood next to Jeremie and looked at the computer screen.

"Only one way to find out.", Jeremie said. Just about when Aelita was about to support him he got up.

"No need."

Everyone turns around and gasps in the presence of the woman. She had pink hair exactly like Aelita's, only long. She had tan skin, Lyoko symbols on the middle her forehead and shoulders, and red eyes, a black dragon-like tail with red stripes, black claws, and her attire looked similar to Aelita's, but was red and black with red belly and shoulder armor.

William kneels and hangs his head down in respect and says, "Master."

"Woah, a woman? Did you give him a sex change before he materialized or what? I thought X.A.N.A. was supposed to be a guy.", Odd said in confusion.

"Odd, that's not just any woman.", said Jeremie.

"Mo... Mother?", Aelita whispered softly in horror. The woman's face did not change as she expected the reaction the Lyoko Warriors would have upon her arrival.

"So Anthea, you were X.A.N.A. the whole time weren't you? "

"Well, sort of."

"Why mother? Why are you doing this?"

"As you all know, originally, I was created by Franz Hopper to destroy Project Carthage by using the towers on Lyoko."

"That was until the Men in Black came along and ruined Franz's plans. You finally became self aware due to Franz's multiple return to the past which ended up in the ultimate betrayal."

"My, my, someone must be interested in me. Yes, I was initially created to destroy Project Carthage. I was given her appearance because Franz created me was based off Aelita's mother, Anthea."

"What?", Aelita shouted in shock.

"Yes, before you were born Aelita, your parents secretly worked on a virus to destroy Project Carthage. When Lyoko was successfully, he knew he needed to create guardian to protect Lyoko as well as use the towers to destroy Carthage. As he did, he experimented on the time reversion program. So he created me, an AI based off his beloved wife. After experimenting on the program repeatedly, I became more aware to the point I where I was able to communicate with them from the virtual world, the same way Aelita did when you first met. I was like her in terms of her looks and caring nature. Later, feeling that knew that I was going to need protection in case anything goes wrong, he successfully virtualized Anthea to Lyoko to protect me, similar to how you protect Aelita. Everytime we were on Lyoko, we would talk to each other and she would teach me about the world and how it was both a beautiful, but a terrifyingly world. We were sort of like sisters. When, the Men in Black caught on to you guys and took Anthea away, I was left defenseless and weak, as a result, the destruction of Project Carthage failed. However, in Franz's absence, I gain knowledge of Project Carthage and grew stronger at the same time to point I was able to betray Hopper and Project Carthage for my own later, when you and Franz fled to Lyoko, I trapped you two inside so you would not escape and foil my plans for world domination. When supercomputer was shutdown I was sent into a dormant state. 11 years later, when Jeremie turned the supercomputer back on, he awaked me and I resumed my project. Unfortunately, upon my discovery, you five kept getting in the way and I couldn't do anything about it until you guys were finished off. When I found the program you used to bring Aelita to Earth, I altered the data to work on me and sent it to Jeremie's computer so he can retrieve it and virtualized me."

"Makes sense. Now that we all know your life story, let's cut to tge chase and fulfill your end of the bargain.", said Ulrich impatiently drawing his sword.

"Not so fast. We're not done yet there's one more thing you have to do."

Everyone except for William was confused. They had did what they said for her only to find out there was more to it. Aelita was furious that this woman, this manipulative, cold-hearted bitch who forced them to do the most unthinkabthis the most unimaginable thing they ever done in their lives. How? How could she use a bunch of kids to do her dirty work?

"You. You bitch! If my father beased you on my mother, then tell me this: you held our families' lives hostage, forced us to kill how many innocent, young lives for a program so you can be materialized onto Earth, and now your telling us there's more! What do you else want us to do, huh? Kill more people, Fight each other to the death, what more do you want?"

X.A.N.A smirks as she looks down, then looks back up to the gang and says, "To free Anthea."

The Lyoko Warriors were confused at the answer they were given.

"What? Isn't Anthea dead?", asked Yumi.

"No, Anthea is still inside Lyoko and I need her. So, if you still value your families' lives, Jeremie, bring her in." She turns her head to Jeremie, particularly at Aelita who was glaring her. As soon as she took one step towards her, everyone took a battle stance in case she was up to no good. William holds his sword tight ready to fight. After X.A.N.A. stops after three mpfeet away from Aelita, she smiles smugly. "Don't you want to see your mother again? To see her face and have her wrap her arms around her body? To hear her voice again and for her to tell you...I love you."

Aelita was just about to throw the energy sphere at her, but she couldn't bring herself to do so. Her mind was full of pain, anger, and sadness. She wanted revenge for what the woman has done to her, her friends, her family, and countless others. Then there was her heart who was trying to stop her for making the biggest mistake she would ever regret. By doing this, she would risk the lives of her friends' families not to mention wanting to see her own. She puts her hand down and the energy sphere fades. Jeremy types the materialization codes for Anthea.

After a couple of minutes, Jeremie finishes the final process of materialization and presses enter. On Lyoko, the beam connecting the virtual and real world releases another blast into the sky. On Earth, the scanner once again roars violently. After a few seconds, the scanner quiets down and opens. There, sat a woman who looked identical to X.A.N.A. with pink hair, brown eyes, black claws, fair skin, and Lyoko symbols on her forehead and shoulders, she was wearing similar outfit to Anthea's, but was red and yellow outfit with black shoulder and belly armor, and had black stripes on her tail pink tail.

She wakes up and looks at the surroundings. "Where am I? This isn't Lyoko.", she thought. She got up and looks at her herself and sees that she was still in Lyoko form. The woman steps out of the scanner and looks around. Suddenly, she rubs her temples as memories of this place come flooding back to her head. She opens her eyes and realizes she was back on Earth after how many long years she was trapped in a question came into her mind, "Who freed me?". She walks towards the side ladder and starts climbing.

"It's done. If you want to see if the program worked for her, then you can check for yourself.", said Jeremie.

"Don't need to. I'm sure she remembers this place.", said X.A.N.A..

Anthea climbs into the supercomputer room and sees a bunch of unfamiliar faces. "Excuse me." Everyone turned around to awe at the woman as she climbed into the supercomputer room and stood in front of the Lyoko Warriors. "Are you the ones who freed me?", she asked.

No one says a word as they stare in awe of the woman before them. Aelita stares at the woman as ther eyes started to water. She started took a few steps from Jeremie towards the woman. "Mommy? Mother, is that you?"

Anthea looks past the group and sees a pink haired girl who looks like he daughter only older. Despite age, there was only one person she knows who as pink hair other than herself. "Aelita?"

The girls runs over to her mother crying tears of joy and hugs her. After being ripped away for how many years from her family, she and her mother has finally reunited. At least she has one of the parents back, her own family.

"Mom, I thought(hiccup)...I thought...", she tried to finish as she sobbed in the chest.

"Oh, thank God. I thought I'd never see you again."

"But how? How did you escape the Men in Black?"

"Yes, tell us, how did you escape, but more importantly, how did your get to Lyoko?", said X.A.N.A. as she went the supercomputer and started dragon woman glares and growls at the twin with anger bearing dragon like fangs. She was imprisoned in that world for years and trapped in Sector 5 for years on end.

"Well, we're waiting.", X.A.N.A. sang.

The woman takes a deep breathe being forced to relive the memory of the escape to Lyoko. "It started 18 years ago, a year after I was taken away from my husband and daughter."

Flashback~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Anthea is in a cell looking at a picture of her, Franz, and 5 year old Aelita. She missed them dearly and hoped that she and and her father were okay. For one year, she was slapped, beaten, and interrogated for information about Franz's virus by the Men in Black. When she arrived, they expected her to spill everything out about Franz's project the moment she got here, but they were wrong. The woman was much stronger than they thought. So far, she has told them very little about the virus and nothing more. Not about Lyoko, Franz, or Aelita.

"Alright Hopper, time to leave. We got to get you to Switzerland this afternoon. So move it.", said a black man with black and white suit and tie with shades. Two men came into her cell and handcuffed her. each man held a tight grip on the woman as they led her outside like a dog on a tight leash.

"When news got out that you and Franz had gone into hiding and any and all research papers were destroyed, things started get difficult. Since the I wouldn't talk, they said I would be stuck hear forever until I told them more information about Lyoko. Some thought of killing me, many of them were against it and saw that I was more of use to them alive than dead. So, instead of killing me, they forced me to work for them to make some improvements on Project Carthage in one of their secret labs in Switzerland.

The two men in black white and shades escorted her to a black car. They open the door acar tried shove her into the car, but she resisted.

"Get in there!", said one of them.

"Never!", she shouted.

"Hey, Francis, a little help here?"

The black man ran to the other side of the car and got it. He crawled over to the other side and grabbed wrapped around Anthea's waist. Her started to pull her in as the other man pushed her in. Finally she collapses inside and the other quickly gets in and sits next to her. Francis does the same. The MIB agent speeds off and drives down the road. As soon at they got on the gets on a highway, Anthea noticed that they were heading west instead of south to Switzerland.

"Hey, where are you taking us? We're supposed to be going Switzerland.", one of the men shouted. The man didn't respond and kept driving.

"McCarthy, you are disobeying orders. Stop this car, right now!", Francis commanded. McCarthy sslows down and stops the car on the curb. Françis takes out his cellphone and starts dialing the number for HQ. Suddenly this car door opens. He looks up and find McCarthy there looking down at him with an emotionless face."McCrathy, what the hell are you doing?"

McCarthy raises his hand at the man and shoots lightning out his hand instantly knocking him out. His takes out a gun and points it at the man.

"What are doing? How did you...aaahhhh!", the man was hit by McCarthy's lightning shots and fell unconscious. McCarthy then looks at the frightened woman sitting in between the two unconscious agents. McCarthy then removed the men from the car and set them on the side of the road. McCarthy walks back to the back seat of the car and looks at Anthea.

"What are you doing?", Anthea asked frightened at the man. The man aims his hand at Anthea and shoots lightning at her. She falls on her side unconsciously. He quickly gets back in the car and continued driving west.

"After I was knocked, McCarthy drove me to a small city called Boulogne-Billiancourt."

8.2 km later, the car reaches Boulogne-Billiancourt. Anthea woke up and sees it is night and the agent is still driving. They then come to a full stop by the park entrance. McCarthy gets out of the car and grabs Anthea, still weak from the shock. The man carries the woman to the park until he find a manhole. He lifts the lid and climbs down the ladder while carrying Anthea. He walks down the sewer towards the factory. At the factory, the man climbs out of the sewer and walks into the factory and to elevator. The elevator descends to the scanner room. The elevator opens up and the agents walks to one of the scanners and settles her down on bottom of the scanner. McCarthy walks back to elevator and ascends to the supercomputer room. Once the door opens, he walks over to the supercomputer and types in to the codes for virtualization, then starts the countdown. After that, the man's image fizzes out like a computer screen and disappears.

In the scanner room, the scanner closes and the roars. 10...9. Anthea uses the little strength she had regained to reach into her pocket and takes out the photo of her, Aelita, and Franz. 5... takes one last look at it as she came to realize by McCarthy's lightning shots and fell un 3...2...1...0. Anthea closes her eyes as she was finally virtualized into Lyoko for the next 18 years.

"I would've gotten out if I tried, but I was still too weak from the shock. You don't how painful it felt to know thayou would never, ever see you husand, or see your child again. To never see then grow up, to never again to be in the picture with your family."

Flashback ends~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"So it was one of X.A.N.A.'s spectors that got you out of there and transported you to Lyoko.", Jeremie concluded.

"So if you were on Lyoko, why didn't father and I see you when we arrived on Lyoko?", asked Aelita.

"When I arrived on Lyoko, X.A.N.A. had captured me using the guardian. So by the time you and Franz go here, I was already gone. When the supercomputer shutdown, we all went into a dormant later when you guys turned on the supercomputer, I woke up in a strange room. I didn't know where or why, but my instincts told me one thing, get out."

"Mom.", was all Aelita could say.

"Touching, but we got to get back to what we're doing, so I'll do this. I'll get rid of that horrid music and then we can move on. To delete it, all you have to do find the data and erase it. Simple as that.", X.A.N.A. instructed.

"How do we know your not up to something?", asked Anthea.

"Remember, much of my programming is based on you, so I am a keeper of my word."

"Makes sense.", said Odd.

Jeremie turns back to the supercomputer and searches for the killer music data. It took some time to figure out where to find it, but he managed to find data and deletes it.

"Done.", he said getting off the chair and limping to the others. "Let's go." The gang and Anthea walked to the elevator, but was blocked by William after he super smoked in front to them.

"Hey! What gives?", Ulrich turned back to X.A.N.A. with anger.

"You may not have heard me. I said I needed Anthea. That means she stays here, with me."

"For what purpose?"

The humanized program grins evil at the gang as she gave them her answer. " To create new monsters." The Lyoko Warriors stood wide eyed at the evil twin in shock. "You see, she was given the ability to create and cintrol monsters to protect us from danger. When I trapped her in Lyoko, I stole some of that data, but couldn't get all of them since I wasn't as strong back then. She knows the codes for creating new monsters. Monsters stronger, faster, smarter, and more complex than the ones I have."

"Your forgetting one thing, I've been stuck inside Lyoko for 17 years. Not only that, I only remember half of what what I know of the programing on the computer. Therefore, your plan's backfired.", said Anthea unaware of two tentacles coming up from the ground entrance to scanner room and creeping up behind her.

"Not necessarily.", she said as she typed in the codes for materialization. "I'm sure you remember the scyphozoa, do you?"

"Yes I do unfortunately. Why?"

All of a sudden a mass of tentacles wrapped around Anthea and quickly dragged her down to the scanner room.

"Mrs. Hopper!", Odd shouted running after the woman.

"Mother.", Aelita said as she followed Odd.

"William, go after them.", X.A.N.A. commanded.

William ran towards the ground entrance of the scanner room., but was grazed in the shoulder by a fan. He grunts in pain and grabs his shoulder, then looks in Yumi and Ulrich's direction to see Yumi with her fans out.

"Not so fast!", said Ulrich super sprinting towards William. The boys engaged in a sword battle for the second time today.

With Odd and Aelita, things weren't going well for them. Apparently, X.A.N.A. made sure the syphozoa came with body guards. A blok and a crab were shooting at Odd and Aelita while the shyphozoa was stealing Anthea's memory.

"Laser arrow!", Odd shouted as he shot a laser arrow at one the blok. The monster exploded on contact leaving only its legs behind. Aelita charged up another energy sphere and targeted her hand at the crab.

"Princess! Go save your mother, I'll take care of crab-cakes over here.", Odd ordered shooting more arrows at the crab.

Aelita obeyed and switched targets to the syphozoa. She shoots the spheres at the syphozoa's head. The monster released its grip on the woman and dropped her on the ground. Aelita charges two more spheres and fires them at the scyphozoa. The monster retreats to the other side of the room and away from the battle. Aelita runs towards her mother who laid there unconsciously. Without hesitation, she ragged her mother to the elevator door and pressed the button and waited form the elevator to open.

Odd had ran up the crab's leg to the top of its head. He shoots an arrow into the bull eyes. The crab falls to the ground head first. Odd jumped off the crab and ran to Aelita and her mother inside the elevator.

"Let get out of here. I've had enough of Lyoko for one day.", said Odd pressing the button in the elevator.

"Your not the only one.", said Aelita.

Ulrich was still engaged in battle with Ulrich. Yumi and Jeremie stood there and watched unable to help their friend. The elevator door opens behind them revealing Odd and Aelita with a knocked out Anthea. Aelita puts down Anthea for a moment and leaves with Odd to help Yumi and Jeremie into the elevator.

"Ulrich, c'mon.", Yumi called out. Ulrich turns his head to see the gang and Anthea in the elevator. He Sparta kicks William in the stomach and makes a run for it. William recovers within seconds and super smokes towards the elevator. He reappears from the floor with his sword out ready to fight Ulrich. He was just about to strike when...

"STOP!", the voice. The voice returned "I won't let you do this!"

William dropped his sword and grabbed his head with both hands. The voice, the headache, had returned. He startled to stumble away from the in pain.

"Get away from these people.", the real William's voice commanded.

"AAAARRRGGHH! Get out of my head! Leave me alone!", William screamed.

Ulrich took a battle stance as watched William watched losing his mind and walking towards him. As soon as he was sure he was unable to chase him, he took advantage of the moment and ran towards the elevator. Jeremie presses the bottom and ascend to the top floor.

"Fool, what are you doing? Your let them get away!", X.A.N.A. yelled in frustration. William only responded in screams of pain. "Not matter. We may not have gotten all the codes, but we have at least half of them. More than enough to create new monsters to crush those pain in the ass kids, capture Aelita and her mother, build an army that the world has not seen before. For now, let's just see how things go." X.A.N.A. chuckled as she walked back to the supercomputer and typing in the codes for her monsters to materialize on Earth.

On the top floor, the gang dashes out of the elevator while Ulrich and Odd dragged Anthea out following them. Anthea starts to stir and opens here eyes. Ulrich and Odd sets her down gently. The woman gets up and stumbles, but the boys support her on the way out. They make their way out of the factory and reach the manhole. The gang climb down to the sewers and start walking down the sewers taking their skateboards and scooters with them. After walking a good distance from the factory manhole, the gang decided to rest and think about the mess they were in and what they were going to do.

"Were out, but what do we do now? X.A.N.A. has taken control of the factory, we're no doubtly wanted by the law, and we have nowhere to go, not even our homes?", Yumi said sadly.

"There has to be some place we can stay.", said Aelita.

"But where? If you haven't noticed, your home is the school and I'm the only one who goes home off campus."

The gang sat there thinking hard of the few possible places they can hide from the authorities and X.A.N.A. A place close enough to the factory or school and somewhere where the police or Anyone could find them, especially X.A.N.A.. Jeremie gets an idea, but is unsure how well it could work.

"What about the hermitage? We can keep an eye on things here in Boulogne-Billiancourt and the hermitage must have something in there from Franz's research we can use against X.A.N.A.."

"Yeah, but you forget that the hermitage is near the school, so if someone sees us and gets suspicious. What would do then?", said Ulrich.

"I don't know, but for now we have to be careful about where we go."

"Are you sure, there are any other places we can hide?", asked Anthea.

"Well, it's either the hermitage, or the cabin in the mountains."

"Anywhere we can stay that's in this city?", asked Odd.

"We can search a few places, but we would be taking the risks of getting caught by the police. Plus, we need to be as close to this area or the factory as possible to make sure that X.A.N.A. doesn't do anything that would destroy the city."

"So the hermitage is the only choice we have."

Jeremie nods. "Yes. We can find another place we can settle if our hide out is compromised."

"What about Anthea?", asked Odd.

"She can stay with us. X.A.N.A. now has two people be chasing after and if one or both of us fall into X.A.N.A.'s clutches, who knows what she might do."

"So it's settled, we hide out in the hermitage and have Anthea stay with us until we can figure away out of this mess. Agree?", asked Jeremie.

"I'm in.", Ulrich voted.

"Count us in.", Aelita spoke for Anthea and Odd. She turns her head to Yumi who leaned against the sewer wall silently. "Yumi, are you okay with this?"

"Yes, I am, but I was just thinking."

"About what?"

"About my family. Yes I know they're safe now, but we killed those people and no doubt the police will find out it was us that did it. Sooner or later, they're going ot find out it was us and when they do, what will they think of us? Just a bunch of murderous kids? I don't want my family to think of me as such. I mean look at you Aelita, you have your mother while Ulrich, Odd, Jeremie, and I have not idea what they're go through if they find out that we were the ones behind the mass murder." The others thought about their families and how they will react if they ever discover it was them.

"Well, what can we do? If we go to them, who nows what might happen. Will they protect us, call the authorities?"

"What if we tell them everything about Lyoko and we we did what we did..."

"No offense, but that's a terrible idea. They'll never believe us. On top of that, what proof do we have?", said Ulrich.

"We still have our powers, right? If we use them, they are bound to believe us."

"It seem crazy, but it just might work. If they do believe us, it would ease their minds and the chances of them report us to the police would be slim.", said Jeremie thinking about Yumi's idea articulately. "'Sides, its better they know the truth sooner or later. This is something the time reverse program can't help us out of."

"I guess.", Odd rest nod their heads in agreement.

"Well, lets get to the hermitage, in case William is still searching for us."

The Lyoko Warriors got up and took the sewer path to the hermitage's secret passage. In just one day alone, almost their entire lives had shattered to pieces.

On the school grounds, investigators were looking for clues, trying to identify the suspects of Le Kadic Tuerie. Officers were searching the area for the gang and so far, no luck. The chief was in one of the classrooms trying to figure out whout was going on and reasons for why these children decided to kill these people. He pulls out talkie and checks in on the investigation. "Inspector, status report."

"Nothing yet, chief. With all this blood and these bodies, trying to find a simple clue would be nearly impossible."

"Keep looking. There are parents crying out there for the lost of their loved ones and are demanding justice to be done to the suspects."

"Yes, sir."

"Chief Barkley.", said a voice coming through the door. He turns back and sees Delmas and Jim standing at the door.

"Principal Delmas. I can't talk now, I'm trying to..."

"Figure out who the suspects are?", Jim said finishing his sentence. The gruff police chief sighs and looks back.

"Yes. Now please, I must get back to this case."

"What if were told you we knew who the suspects are?"

Jim has grabbed the chief's attention. The man turns around and walks over to them. "You know who they are?"

"Unfortunately.", was all that Delmas could say. He was still trying to except the fact that five perfectly good students turned into total killers.

"What do you mean?"

"The killers were actually kids that attend, I mean, attended this school. Good kids with good grades and character."

"So, you mean to tell me that, the suspects are students that attend this school and one day decided to kill a bunch of inoccent people?"

"Yes, sir."

The man was surprised to hear six supposedly perfectly good studensix were behind all this. His mind was trying to comprehend what the principal said. "But that doesn't make sense. Why would a group of kids suddenly decide to kill a bunch of other students and teachers? What's their motive?

Jim and Delmas looked at each other then turned their heads back to Barkely. Jim spoke for the bottom of them, "We don't know. There's got to be some explanation."

"Explanation or not, they are still criminals and like all criminals, they must answer to their crimes. They're lucky they're in Europe. Most countries, unlike America, oppose the death penalty." The chief took out a pen and notepad from his pocket and prepare to write down their names. "Now, what are their names?"

"Jeremie Belpois, Aelita Stones, Odd Della Robbia," Delmas listed off their names sadly.

"Then there was, Ulrich Stern, Yumi Ishiyama, and William Dunbar. All sixmof them.", Jim finished.

"Are you sure?"

"Positive."

The man wrote the names of the six kids on the notepad. He wonders to himself, what on earth caused these six kids to go out and kill a teacher then an entire crowd of kids and other teachers.

"I'm sorry about your students and the school. They sounded like such good students.", Barkely said a apologetically face. "Just understand, that I'm only doing my job. I have a city to protect. Honestly, I hate to see what happens to these kids after they are taken into custody."

"I know you do.", said Delmas.

Delmas looks down and nods. He turns around and walks towards the door. How could this happen and why? More importantly, how would this effect the school now that there were how many students and teachers that had been slaughtered at their hands. Jim stayed behind and continued to talk to the chief.

"He and I discussed that they don't even have the guts to kill a single chief. Makes you wonder if they actually because they were forced to, or by will."

Barkely was intrigued by the information given to him. "You don't say?"

"Yup. Yeah, they played pranks and got on my nerves like any other kid, but if look at them, do you really think they would kill anyone by will?", Jim said as he walked out of the room to leave the man alone to continue on with the case.

"Jim." Looks back at Barkely. "Tell Delmas to close the school for a few days or so. We're going to need more time investigate here."

"Will do, sir.", the coach said and left the room. Barkely thought about what Jim said about the Lyoko Warriors. If what Jim said about them was true, then why would they kill a bunch of people out of the blue? Would that mean there was more to this massacre than he thought? If so, what is it?

_**Notes**_

_**Ā, watashi no mazushī shōnen. Shizukana ima, soreha subete owatta.-Oh my poor boy. Quiet now, it's all over**_

_**Otōsan-dad**_

_**Fact: Most countries actually do oppose the death penalty. (That's why Edward Snowden is safe in Russia as a temporary asylum to avoid the possibility of a death penalty in America for releasing U.S. info to other might not come back.)**_


End file.
